2013.03.31 - Upgrade?
The Terminal. To some of The Young Allies it's home. To others it's a place to hang out. And to still others, it's a base. No matter what people think of it, for the moment it's quiet. Oh odds are there may be some of the allies here. But if they are, they're not making a big show of it or making a lot of noise. In fact one specific Young Ally is here. by the computers. but not actually on them. not after a certain incident the other day. heck, after that incident... "I'm almost afraid to find out if they even work anymore..." is muttered under her breath. Sure she trusts Speed, but he's never shown that he's a computer expert before. And with how he was going on and what he did to a couple of the towers... "I can fix that," Ben drops down from the shadows he is pressed against. While his name is Scarlet Spider, the all black costume would make people want to call him "Midnight Spider," instead. Both eyes reflect slightly against the bits of light in the room. "Got a minute boss?" Ben asks looking toward Kate. The suit looks resilient and far more durable than the cloth number worn. Someone has been up to something. Pausing for a moment his hand moves about the black mask he adorns, "Do you want me to remove this? Barely anyone on the team has seen this. I need to show I trust you all." Ben learning how to trust people, has the world gone mad?! "Good. I'm just glad..." Kate starts to say, not even looking slightly startled as Ben makes himself known. She doesn't even blink at the fact that he drops down, or the costume. Instead, she just takes a deep breath, before blinking as she glances his way. "Keep it on unless you want to take it off. And if I'm the boss, no one informed me." Then she glances at the computer again. "And if you could take a look at these, I'd be glad. Speed up and decided to 'rebuild' these, and change the OS on them and everything. And considering what little hodge podge security this place has... Or at least we had, that I know of, was connected to at least one of these.." The female archer shakes her head. "But anyways... What's up?" Ben shakes his head for a moment moving up to the console looking it over. Clicking and clacking keys echo in the base while Ben tries to work his magic. "I've got us a technological resource and it comes from an unlikely source. One that's agreed to help us out with various needs. Hell, he will probably try to steal a few projects that I can cook up for the group now," fingers click over the keys. "Reed Richards has agreed to help out our team," the statement comes out like he's talking about who won the last Gotham Rogues game. Axiom would loose his nerve at this news, others wouldn't think twice about it, others would question. Hawkeye is the person Ben respects on the team the most but she's also the hardest to predict in his eyes. "So besides new machines and security, I need to know what the team wants, and I need to know if people are okay with this. He wants nothing in return for this, no logos of fours, no showing up at the Baxter Building, nothing," Ben lies about this part. Reed does want something, but that would be between him and Ben. Reed... Richards? That.... Wow. That... It looks almost like Kate is gonna stumble at that bit of news. But she catches herself. Instead, she pauses, takes a deep breath, before finally she nods ever so slightly. "I... See." Waiting a moment Ben lets Hawkeye take in the new. Rising slowly Ben gives her a nod, "To show the extent he's willing to go allow me to show off the costume. I will get the frivilous details out of the way," despite the professional tone Ben really wanted to show off the suit deep down. Jumping toward the darkness Ben hides within the shadows then flicks a switch and red glows from the shadows. Around his eyes burn a right that looks earie in all of that darkness even as a spider-symbol becomes alive with scarlet color along with different parts of his costume. "Reed wants to be a little flashy with the floor model," he replies knowing an archer that is fond for sniping targets wouldn't be impressed with red lights making her the center of attention. "Flick a light switch for me and hide," he asks then waits for her to do so. Another switch at his waste causes no visual change, not that Kate could see it anyway, but Ben points to a spot, "I can see you." Again the archer wouldn't be impressed because that is what glasses are for, "On top of the night vision, I have a display that's synchronized with the other suits Reed has made. The Allies' uniforms, if you want them, could come with this same feature making it easier to coordinate attacks. Plus they have all of the other standard goodies you would expect a suit made with nanotech to have. Most street weapons can be stopped with this bad boy. Assault grade weapons would be a challenge," the costumes wouldn't make anyone invincible but they are way more protective than a pair of tights. Actually Hawkeye may very well be able to see more than The Scarlet Spider gives her credit for. That is if she were to use a certain something she has as part of her 'costume'. As is she does see things slightly better than people give her credit for, but still... Still, as she moves a bit, reaches over, and the lights go off, and that demonstration happens, one could say Kate is impressed. And yet as the lights come back on, she turns her attention back to Ben, and gives him a silent look. As if she's asking him to say something else, or possibly even to explain a bit more. "Questions?" Ben asks knowing there is probably a boat load of them. The first question Hawkeye asks could be considered the easiest. Or the hardest. But it's definitely an important one. "What's the catch?" "I told you. No strings. If anyone wants a suit I would need footage of them doing what they do at their peak. No names. No anything," Ben stares intently at Hawkeye, "I wound up working for the Four during my day job as an intern. When word got out about," a black glove gestures to himself, "This...Well, there were questions, favors and what not asked of me. In turn I asked for my own demands. The first one was providing us with resources." And this is how it indeed happened minus some of the finite details. He shrugs, "The group needs a techie. I fit the bill and have a resource in. So I expect a new nickname to be Quartermaster." Yeah. This is more than a bit interesting. Heck, this is almost a bit... Well, it's something else. "I'm not sure what to say to this Spider. I seriously am not sure. I mean it could be a big help. A huge help. but it also could cause us to be dependent on you and on Reed Richards in turn." Then there's a momentary pause. "And considering the things we already could have, but don't, and what we've gotten instead... Well, I'm not sure how to approach this at the moment." He nods a few times, "Reed has the resources. I have the brains and it would just be my contribution to the team. Besides, his face lit up like a kid at Christmas when I told him I have friends that would be interested in similar," a smile dances on his face and in his voice, "You know I'm going to buff up the security and computers anyway, right?" "Do you know that instead of an abandoned subway station we could of had a warehouse with all utilities paid, all the furnishings we need, and a professionally installed security system? That costumes could of been given to members of the team, that while not as advanced as the one you're wearing, would still be a very high tech blend of materials to help protect and defend their wearers?" is said as Hawkeye finally finds her voice. And yet, as she says that, she remains more than a bit calm. "I doubt you did. Maybe three people on the team actually had a hint that could of happened, and still could." "I know we're trying to stand out on our own, but at the same time. I have the mental capacity to make it all. Plus now I've been allowed to do what I'm gifted with the resources available to me," Ben looks to the wall nearby then fires a ball out of his web-shooter. Webbing flies everywhere as it connects into the wall, "Impact webbing. A long weekend with my knowledge of Spidey's tech and what I could pick up at a home depot. Spider-Man doesn't have that feature on his webbing," he pauses for a moment. "I know you're rich or at least well off. You gave us those phones...I tore mine to bits. Great tech in there, it all screamed resourceful. I'm not trying to undermine the team nor make anyone dependent. However even Emmanuel Kant believed people will need to rely on friends and allies at some point. While I didn't know that you could have given us all of those things the second I saw an opportunity to help...," instead of saying Team Ben picks a different word, "My friends. Then yeah, I'm going to try. I just can't sit back and do nothing as my friend says, 'I'm almost afraid to see if they work anymore,' to the monitors I have the means and resouces to fix. Same with security because...," the wall supporting Ben cracks and splinters slightly as his fist beats into it. "Before the team I had no friends. Maybe one but we've gone beyond friendship. If it wasn't for my job I would be crashing on these couches because it's a place to go," the words are laced with softness and sadness, "So yeah...I've been whisked away to Wonderland, and I'm going to try and bring all of you along for the ride if you want to go." Ben Reilly says, "to the monitors I have the means and resouces to fix*" There's a simple nod at that. All of that. before Hawkeye pushes off of what she was leaning against. "For now... If you want to upgrade our computers and security, feel free." "As for the rest, I'm not sure what to think. Heck, odds are this is something that should be discussed with everyone no matter what. No matter how you look at it, it's a big change. And when it comes to any changes..." "Agreed. And for the record I didn't just go out looking for a handout, but all the opportunities fell into my lap." A simpe shrug comes from Ben, "I'll run some diagnostics later and figure out what can be done." Getting personal rattled Ben a little so instead of sticking around he swung off needing the cool night air to ease his nerves. Category:Log